buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Faith Lehane
Faith Lehane is a Slayer, activated in 1998. Faith became a Slayer when Kendra Young died at the hands of Drusilla in "Becoming, Part One", the penultimate episode of the second season. Most often described as "a rogue Slayer," circumstances have led Faith down a villainous path, and she often struggles to balance the dark side of her nature with her desire to achieve redemption, being both an ally and an enemy of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Faith appeared in both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, portrayed by Eliza Dushku, and her early history is greatly expanded in the novel Go Ask Malice. Biography Early life Faith Lehane was born December 14, 1980 in South Boston, Massachusetts, to an alcoholic mother. At the age of four, her abusive father was imprisoned for murder, and Faith was raised believing he had died. As a child, Faith played with her imaginary friend Alex.Go Ask Malice Throughout her teen years, Faith had repeating dreams of her and Alex fleeing from a group of women, later discovered to be maenads. In the dreams, Faith was captured and tortured, both by the maenads and their master, The Father. These dreams were, in actuality, visions of the final days of Artemia, a Slayer from ancient Greece, and her daughter, Alexandra, who was killed by the Father. After being suspended from school for fighting, Faith lived alone for a time, eventually finding out that her mother had been arrested. At that point, her guidance counselor, V, assigned her to a foster home. It was there that Faith discovered and slew her first vampire. Mr. Duncan Jones and his wife were secretly keeping their long-undead son, Robert imprisoned in their attic, feeding unruly foster-children to him. The child nearly escaped, but Faith, whether by luck or by destiny, pulled down the curtains from the attic window, bathing the room in sunlight and slaying the undead child. From there, Faith fled, only to find her mother missing, along with her sleazy boyfriend Gable. Eventually, Faith discovered that her mother, under Gable's orders, was working as a hooker. In an act of blind rage, Faith attacked her mother's former client, smashing his head against the sidewalk. She was restrained by police, and taken to Belmont Center for observation, where she met Kenny, a young man with the rare ability to create tulpas, living representations of powerful memories, thoughts, or obsessions. Faith was released from Belmont into the custody of Professor Diana Dormer, who was, unbeknownst to Faith, a Watcher. Under Dormer, Faith began her Slayer-training, learning martial arts and weapon handling. During this time, she found out that her mother had been found dead. On May 12th, 1998, upon the death of Kendra Young, Faith obtained full power, becoming the Slayer. During her time as the Slayer in Boston, Faith's dreams became worse and worse, and she even had a confrontation with her "imaginary" friend, Alex. Eventually, she began having long blackouts, unaware of her surroundings or actions. As it turned out, Faith was, at least in part, possessed by the spirit of Artemia, who sought revenge on the Father for the murder of her child. With Professor Dormer and Kenny's aid, Faith was able to remove Artmia's presence from her body. On June 20th, Kakistos, the Father, kidnapped Dormer, baiting Faith into a confrontation. At her arrival, Kakistos killed the Professor be ripping her in two, and successfully captured Faith. However, using her rage and the aid of Artemia's spirit, Faith was able to overcome both the Father and his minions, killing many and dealing Kakistos both a sword slash to the groin and an axe wound that cleaved is face in two, a wound that he would never completely heal from. Faith then lit the hideout’s support beams on fire, causing the entire lair to collapse. With no Watcher to guide her and Kakistos likely on her tail, Faith fled Boston, but not before exacting her revenge on Gable for her mother's death. On the bus out of Boston, Faith was confronted once again by "Alex," who cleared up the final questions regarding Faith's visions and Kakistos. It turned out that Alexandra, Artemia's daughter was driven insane by the maenads, and made a deal with a demon named D'Hoffryn. Alexandra was born anew as a Vengeance demon, and in exchange the maenads were destroyed with a thought. Alexandra ceased to exist, and Malice was born. Malice was going to grant Artemia's wish for revenge on the Father, but got caught up in a battle in Arashmahaar and had her powers stripped from her before the wish could be fulfilled. Faith believed it was Kenny's unique abilities that brought Malice's power back, although this remains unclear. Malice then vanished, and Faith continued onward, eventually arriving in Sunnydale. Sunnydale When she first arrives in Sunnydale (in the episode "Faith, Hope & Trick"), Faith begins dealing with the trauma of her Watcher's death after staking Kakistos. Faith feels like an outsider in Buffy's world even though she initially endears herself to Buffy's mother and friends. Buffy, who is still recovering from the trauma of killing Angel, maintains emotional distance from Faith and withholds Angel's return from her ("Revelations"). Although she resents Faith's carefree attitude toward violence, Buffy still trusts Faith enough to leave her to protect her mother at Christmas ("Amends") and even shows hints of being attracted by Faith's wilder way of slaying ("Bad Girls"). Faith perceives that Buffy does not trust her, further alienating the two. Faith's isolation heightens when her new Watcher, Gwendolyn Post, abuses her trust to plot an evil scheme. Later, in the episode "Bad Girls," Faith accidentally kills Deputy Mayor Allan Finch and goes into denial. When it becomes clear that Buffy intends to reveal what happened, she tells Giles that Buffy had killed Finch, and Giles plays along to avoid pushing Faith too far. The Scooby Gang decides to help Faith, and Xander visits Faith's motel room to reason with her, but she nearly strangles him instead. Angel arrives in time and takes her to his mansion to try to reason with her. Meanwhile, Buffy and Faith's new Watcher, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, hears of Faith's crime and tries to arrest Faith with the help of a group of operatives from the Watchers' Council. Faith, however, attacks them inside their armored car and escapes ("Consequences"). Isolated and bitter, she secretly turns to Mayor Richard Wilkins III, filling the void of Mayor Wilkins' "right hand man" left by the vampire Mr. Trick, whom Faith had recently killed. Faith and Mayor Wilkins develop an affectionate, emotional closeness, and she comes to see him as a father figure. While serving Mayor Wilkins undercover, she kills a smuggler and a bookseller demon. Later, Faith kidnaps Willow and wants to kill her ("Choices"). She also kills a geology professor at Mayor Wilkins' order, without question. Her duplicity is exposed when she tries to rob Angel of his soul in the episode "Enemies." Despite her actions, Faith is somewhat surprised when Willow tells her that she is beyond help ("Choices"). Faith then shoots Angel with a poisoned arrow, deliberately missing his heart to ensure protracted suffering and to distract Buffy's efforts before Mayor Wilkins' Ascension. The only antidote is the blood of a Slayer, and Buffy visits Faith's apartment to kill her, intending to give Faith to Angel for him to drain Faith's blood, but Buffy only manages to stab Faith in the abdomen with her own knife, a gift from Mayor Wilkins. Faith jumps from the apartment building roof onto a moving truck and escapes ("Graduation Day, Part One"). However, their fight leaves Faith in a coma for eight months. During that time, Buffy and Faith share a series of psychic dreams ("Graduation Day, Part Two" and "This Year's Girl"). After the coma Faith regains consciousness in the fourth season episode "This Year's Girl." After learning what has happened while she was gone, she surprises Buffy and Willow on the UC Sunnydale campus. Faith is angry at Buffy's attempt to sacrifice her to Angel ("What did you think? I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried to gut me blondie."), and even more so when she finds out that Buffy isn't even with him any more. She is also devastated further upon hearing about the death of Mayor Wilkins. After a brief fight, Faith escapes from the approaching police and later attacks Buffy's mother, at her house. As Buffy is about to win the ensuing battle, Faith uses a magical device, a gift from Mayor Wilkins, to swap bodies with Buffy. Buffy, in Faith's body, is kidnapped by the Watchers' Council Special Ops team to be taken to England, while Faith (as Buffy) plans to flee the country. In the following episode ("Who Are You"), Tara Maclay realizes something is wrong and tells Willow. In the meantime, Faith flirts with Spike, and sleeps with Riley Finn, Buffy's boyfriend. She is torn between her desire to flee and her sense of duty to rescue a group of churchgoers taken hostage by vampires. When she chooses to save the hostages, Faith also encounters Buffy (who arrives on the scene with the same goal). During their confrontation, she savagely beats her own body, expressing extensive self-hatred. With Tara's help, Buffy manages to undo the body switch, and Faith flees Sunnydale by hopping a freight train. Faith's story continues in the first season of Angel. In Los Angeles, she rampages through the underworld, stealing and squatting in her victims' apartments. Faith is approached by Wolfram & Hart, who have learned that a "rogue Slayer" was in town, and hire her to kill Angel. She shows Angel her "evil" side by kidnapping Wesley and brutally torturing him. In a subsequent fight with Angel, (in which Faith had the upper hand the majority of the time due to Angel's refusal to fight her properly) Faith insists that he kill her because she's "bad." Angel repeatedly refuses, and Faith eventually breaks down crying, begging Angel to kill her. Angel begins the task of saving Faith's soul, forgiving her and working to break down her emotional walls. Just as Faith begins to feel remorse for her crimes, Buffy arrives, looking for revenge. In the meantime, the Watchers' Council also shows up, intending to kill Faith. Faith decides to surrender to the police and face the consequences for her actions, eventually being sentenced in a women's prison, where Angel is shown occasionally visiting her. Faith, ironically, finds some level of stability in her prison life, noting that at least she has three meals a day and an occasional movie. Although capable of escaping at any time, the penitent Faith chooses to cooperate with the terms of her confinement. Escape from prison In the fourth season of Angel, Faith is attacked by an agent of of the First Evil in prison; although Buffy and the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale are aware of the threat posed by the Bringers, they had neglected to warn Faith of the danger. Soon after, she is recruited by Wesley to help find Angelus (Angel's evil persona) and assist in restoring his soul yet again. Without hesitation, Faith breaks out of prison. Wesley later tells her that "it had to be you" because of her determination to save Angel without killing him. She battles Angelus and just before he defeats her, she injects a powerful drug, known as Orpheus that incapacitates both of them. While Willow works on a spell to restore Angel's soul, Faith and Angel go on a psychic mind walk. The drug almost kills Faith, but during the mental link with Angel and Angelus, she is persuaded by Angel not to give up, because for them, the act of atonement never ends. After Angel's re-ensoulment, Faith leaves with Willow to return to Sunnydale to help Buffy and her allies battle the First Evil. She initially follows Buffy's command even though she has some doubts about Buffy's decision-making skill. Buffy is less than enthusiastic about Faith's return, but recognizes that reinforcements are desperately needed, and Faith shows dedication to being "one of the good guys." However, when Buffy loses the confidence of the group and is kicked out of the house, the Potentials turn to Faith for leadership. She reluctantly agrees to lead, but her first attack leads the Potential Slayers into a trap. Faith is badly wounded but is saved by Buffy and the surviving Potentials. When the Potentials complain about Faith's decision, Buffy defends her, and she and Buffy finally make peace, noting that the friction in their relationship is perhaps due to the fact that under normal circumstances, two Slayers are never supposed to live at the same time. Post-Sunnydale Faith appears as the protagonist in the second arc of the canonical Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, entitled "No Future For You", set more than a year and a half after Sunnydale's destruction. Faith is an active Slayer in Cleveland, Ohio. Robin Wood, now Faith's ex, leads a squad of Slayers. Rupert Giles, head of the revived Watchers' Council, contacts Faith to make a deal: if Faith can assassinate an evil British Slayer known as Lady Genevieve "Gigi" Savidge, Giles will arrange for her to relocate permanently to any country of her choosing, with the promise of never having to resume Slayer duties. To get close to Savidge, Giles educates Faith in British formal etiquette and teaches her how to speak in a British accent. Faith is largely successful in befriending Savidge, although her disguise as British aristocrat "Hope" is entirely blown when Buffy is summoned by Roden for Gigi to kill. Buffy brings all of Faith's issues to the surface, and in recognizing Faith, blows her cover. Betrayed and unstable, Gigi turns on Faith. Personality Faith was designed to fulfill the archetype of a nemesis in the classical sense, serving as the dark mirror to Buffy: similar but opposite to the hero. Series writer/producer Marti Noxon described Faith in terms of "the road not taken," a vision of what Buffy might have become if her life's circumstances were different. Faith often suggests that killing gives her a drug-like euphoria, and even suffers from addictive withdrawal symptoms when she is not able to inflict pain. In the ''Angel episode "Sanctuary," quitting violence is equated with quitting alcohol (Faith: "I gotta be the only Slayer in history to be sponsored by a vampire"). She is seen smoking in Buffy's seventh season. Faith also displays signs of promiscuity and an inability to share trust and intimacy with a man, describing herself as "a loser magnet" who attracts kleptomaniacs and slackers. She was later responsible for Xander losing his virginity, and sleeps with Buffy's boyfriend Riley, after switching bodies with Buffy herself. Faith largely popularized the term "five by five" to mean everything is well. In voice procedure - the technique used to facilitate spoken communication over two-way radios - the term refers to strength and clarity of a signal on a scale of 1 to 5. "Five by five" is synonymous with "loud and clear" in both outward bound signals and inward bound signals. Powers and abilities Faith is a Slayer, and thus has the usual powers of such, including a healing factor and superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Relationships Romantic and sexual Before initially coming to Sunnydale, Faith experiences a number of failed relationships with "losers" who have destroyed her confidence in men: "Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny, drummer. Eventually I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it is strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys." Although she is sexually aggressive, Faith avoids emotional intimacy (as evident with all three sexual encounters listed below). * Tommy — Both fans of the band Freak Wharf, Faith had a hopeless crush on her only friend Tommy, comparing him physically to Johnny Depp. Faith's attempts to protect him from homophobic bullies led to her being expelled from school when she seriously assaulted his attackers. Tommy was horrified by Faith's violent outburst, and subsequently left town with his boyfriend Ed, abandoning her. He appeared only in the novel Go Ask Malice. * Ronnie — It is revealed that Ronnie was the man for whom Faith would dress up as a school girl and beat with a bull whip. Mentioned in "Revelations" and "Dirty Girls". * Steve — Faith broke up with Steve when she discovered that the gifts and meals he treated her to were all stolen. Steve was mentioned in "Revelations", but the exact details of his character are only revealed in Go Ask Malice. * Kenny — The drummer of Faith's favorite band, Freak Wharf, Kenny (also known as "Killian" and "K") has the psychic ability to create "tulpas"; solid astral projections of his own and others subconscious minds. Faith dated him for several weeks, but dumped him after finding him in bed with a tulpa of his ex-girlfriend, Andra. Kenny was mentioned in "Revelations", but the exact details of his character are only revealed in Go Ask Malice. * Xander Harris — Faith shares a one-night stand with Xander in the episode "The Zeppo," but it seems this encounter is purely physical on Faith's part, and she seeks no further intimacy. Xander later tries to use their "connection" to get through to Faith when her behavior becomes excessively destructive, to no avail. * Riley Finn — During her brief time in Buffy's body, Faith seduces Riley. While her behavior is initially overly provocative, she is somewhat moved that Riley wants to make love to her/Buffy rather than just have sex. However, the morning after their encounter, Faith (still in Buffy's body) is unsure how to react to the intimacy shown to her, and quickly leaves. * Robin Wood — Upon arriving in Sunnydale to help in the war against the First Evil, sparks quickly begin to fly between Faith and Robin, a demon slayer whose mother had been the Slayer in the 1970s. After a brief course of flirting, the pair share a one-night stand. Although Faith initially tries to walk away, Robin challenges her to give him the chance to "surprise" her. As the series concludes, Faith and Robin (both having survived the apocalyptic battle) share a clear bond. Parental figures Romantic and sexual liaisons aside, Faith's most profound relationships were formed with paternal or maternal figures who she quickly latched onto. The most obvious example of this was Mayor Richard Wilkins III, although prior to her alliance with him, Faith also briefly found herself in a similar situation with her Watchers. * Diana Dormer — Faith had fondness for her original Watcher, the first person who gave her a stable home and purpose in life. When she was murdered by the ancient vampire known as Kakistos, Faith returned to her cold kill-or-be-killed worldview. * Gwendolyn Post — Faith is quick to latch onto the sinister Gwendolyn Post, who briefly poses as her new Watcher. A misled Faith gives her loyalty to Post, who nurtures Faith's feelings of isolation from the others. When she witnesses Post's confrontation with Buffy and Angel, Faith sides with her new mentor, and is shaken to learn the truth about Post's evil plan. This betrayal of her hesitant trust re-enforces her belief that she can never rely upon anyone else. * Mayor Richard Wilkins III — Through their alliance, Faith finds the stable, paternal figure she craves, which swiftly changes her flirtation with evil to a desire to do anything to make Mayor Wilkins proud of her. She is loyal to him before her coma, helping him prepare for his Ascension. When she wakes from her coma and discovers that Buffy has destroyed him, Faith goes on a rampage. Before his death, Mayor Wilkins records a heartfelt speech to leave for Faith, and he makes provisions for her to come into possession of a magical device upon his death if she should ever wake up. Faith later uses the device to switch bodies with Buffy, but the process is subsequently reversed when Willow and Tara realise what has happened. In the final season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the First Evil manifests itself to Faith in Mayor Wilkins' form, and she reveals that she still feels fondness for him, saying that he used to be "like a dad" to her, regardless of the fact that he was evil. Angel and Spike Faith has a particular connection with both Angel and Spike during her tenure on both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel; all three characters share dangerous, dark sides that have previously consumed them, allowing them to closely relate to each others' intertwining paths to redemption. * Angel — Allied with Mayor Wilkins, Faith initially tries to remove Angel's soul so that he would revert back to Angelus; however, Angel and Buffy unite against her. After awakening from her coma and fleeing Sunnydale, Faith arrives in Los Angeles where, despite her initial attempts to kill Angel, she ultimately seeks protection and help from him, seeing him as somewhat of a kindred spirit. Angel helps her, protecting her when Buffy seeks revenge for Faith's actions. Faith and Angel's bond, strengthened by their mutual struggle for redemption, continues throughout her incarceration as Angel visits her in prison. When Faith learns that Angelus has been released, she breaks out of prison without hesitation to help capture and re-ensoul her friend, stating that Angel is the only person in her life who never gave up on her. During a brief session in Angelus' mind, Faith witnesses a direct confrontation between Angel and Angelus, and later battles Angel's son Connor to stop him staking Angelus before he can be re-ensouled. * Spike — While temporarily inhabiting Buffy's body, Faith mercilessly flirts with and rejects Spike. When she later returns to Sunnydale to help the Scoobies fight against the First Evil, they revisit that conversation, with Spike remembering every word ("It's not the kind of thing a man forgets") and converse easily, relating to each other on a personal level. They discuss how they have both been "dangerous" in the past, and acknowledge each other's efforts toward redemption. This connection does not go unnoticed by Buffy, who is more than a little jealous of the pair's chemistry and fledgling friendship. Faith's complicity in the mutiny against Buffy leads her and Spike to fight before he leaves the Summers' home, although they ultimately become allies once more in the final battle against the First. Buffy Summers The bond that Faith shares with her fellow Slayer is complex. They have unique insight into each other's personality and the burdens that they share, but they disagree about what it means to be a Slayer. Buffy is alienated by Faith's enthusiasm for violence and lack of responsibility, and Faith does not understand why Buffy compartmentalizes her destiny as if it were a job. The First later comments that Faith always wanted Buffy to love her. Additionally, Faith is jealous of the life Buffy leads, surrounded by friends and family. Buffy, never one for rules herself, is somewhat drawn to Faith's rebellious nature ("Bad Girls"), but is horrified when Faith descends into reckless abandon and accidentally kills a man. After they become enemies, Faith and Buffy still share a fundamental bond; they also share a series of dreams while Faith is in a coma. Faith's jealousy of Buffy's life culminates when she steals Buffy's body. After the events of the "body swap," Buffy believes Faith incapable of redemption and wants to kill her, but must ultimately settle for Faith's voluntary incarceration. When Faith returns to Sunnydale to help fight the First Evil, Buffy again accepts her as an ally. Faith tries to follow Buffy's lead, and is hesitant to become the leader after the mutiny against Buffy. However, Buffy surprises Faith by encouraging her to embrace the leadership role. After Buffy and the gang are reconciled, Buffy and Faith discuss their contentious history, and Faith concludes that the reason they have never gotten along is because two Slayers were never meant to exist at the same time. Behind the Scenes * In season four of Buffy episodes "This Year's Girl " and "Who Are You" Faith swapped bodies with Buffy. During this time she was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. * Joss Whedon announced in January 2005 that Faith's surname was Lehane, and this would be used in all future products, starting with Eden Studios's ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' role-playing game. The name appears in Eden's books and is considered to be canonical. Whedon explained at the time: : There was this role playing game or something. They said she hadda have a last name for her so I chose Lehane 'cause I wanted something southie, just as you thought. Joss Whedon at whedonesque.com * The first time they met, Faith conveniently borrowed a stake from Buffy to kill a vampire. This became a running gag throughout the show. * Faith's signature knife, given to her by the Mayor, is a Gil Hibben 1999 Jackal - the same knife used by Praetor Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis. http://satansbarber.co.uk/photosets/blades/jackal/jackal.htm * In the season four finale Restless the intention was to include numerous former cast members within the four core character's dreams. These would have included old faces like Amy, Cordelia, Jenny and Angel returning, as well as Faith. Faith would have featured in Buffy's dream (during the "be back before dawn" bedroom scene) which eventually ended up being filled by the character of Tara, who co-incidentally, also substituted for many scenes intended for Angel (most notably the desert scenes where she acts as translator for the First Slayer) *Faith was the last known slayer in the series to inherit her slayer power via the traditional slayer line. *Buffy and Faith are a very popular femslash pairing.Buffy & Faith fanfiction *Eliza Dushku has no tattoo on her right arm. The one sported by Faith (a barbed wire) is just painted. In-universe, however, while possessed by Artemia, Faith gets the mark of The Father tattoed on her arm as a means of assuring a confrontation. References External links * Faith Lehane at Wikipedia * Faith Lehane at SCIFIPEDIA * FaithSolace.com - Faith fan site Category:Slayers Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Human Minions Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Human criminals Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers